Once Bitten
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: They discovered a castle filled with people enthroned by thorns; they thought it was legend until one pricked his finger and awoke an age old curse. There are some things worse than rogue Uchiha and more monstrous than Chakra Beasts. -Discontinued-
1. Knock Knock

Once Bitten

Pairing: Kagome and Harem, and other pairings  
>Rating: T for now<br>Genre: Romance, Drama, Horror  
>Summary: They discovered a castle filled with people enthroned by thorns; they thought it was legend until one pricked his finger and awoke an age old curse. There are some things worse than rogue Uchiha and more monstrous than Chakra Beasts.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

_If they had known that the knocks were to be the last thing they ever heard; they would've never answered the door. They may not care for human affairs, but they weren't heartless despite what the Sage thought. The door opened with a groan and violet eyes gazed at the man cloaked in tattered brown robes. He didn't think much of intruders or enemies, because who would dare enter the City of Death and cause harm? With a smile and bored eyes he focused on the stranger at the door._

_"May I help you?"_

_The cloaked man looked up and the violet eyes widened in realization. He opened his mouth to call out, but it was too late. Maybe, they had been foolish he thought as he moved backwards. He couldn't go down without at least trying to do something._

"_Dominion!"_

_A chuckle echoed behind him and he watched the girl upon the throne perk in interest. She saw the mass of vines extending forward and he watched her look darken. Their Dominion pushed the child that rested at her side away and ordered him to run._

_"Who dares attack the house of Izanami?"_

_The sound of metal sliding against sheath and she saw a flash of silver. The vines came at her, but he had cut them down in a mere flick. She smirked as she stood from her throne and placed her hands upon her hips._

_"Such a foolish move," she murmured, eyes bored._

_"Your house has fallen and your clan is weak." The thorn parted and she watched as the cloaked figure moved forward. "Your time has ended." Her eyes widened as the vines and thorns gathered once more. "I shall bind you with your name." Calmly she sat back upon her throne and smirked as she rested her head upon her palm._

_"A curse, eh?" She questioned. "Let this play out, Sesshoumaru."_

_A silver brow arched, but he sheathed his weapon and sighed as he watched the thorns slither._

_"This is foolish," Sesshoumaru muttered._

_"Very," the cloaked man agreed._

_It wasn't until he pulled the hood free that her sapphire eyes widened in realization. Her arms pushed her from her throne as he mouth struggled to form the name that she sought._

'_Killing with pleasure,  
>All we sought,<br>Gone forever.  
>Of a curse born,<br>May our hearts mend,  
>Enthroned by thorns.'<em>

_"May you never awaken."_

_The thorns consumed them all._

* * *

><p>The castle loomed over them; seemingly darker than the night and yet their eyes could clearly see the structure. Twisted angels forever crying out to the heavens marked the gates; guarding the iron bars in their eternal stone sorrow. Rose bushes twisted along the bars; their vines brown in their death and leaves curled in anguish. A sliver of moonlight escaped the black clouds and they were able to glimpse the cathedral like doors which were blocked by crumbled stone pillars. It was one of the worst things Sakura and Naruto had ever witnessed for a building. The odd darkness surrounding the castle caused their gut to clench.<p>

"Old geezer was wrong!"

"Naruto, this is where the light was seen from."

Dark eyes turned to pinkette and regarded her silently for a moment before he let his gaze shift to the blonde. Crystal blue eyes stared at him hard as he regarded him for a decision. The castle looked abandoned and it did seem pointless to search out such a place.

"What's the decision, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed as he remained crouched and gazing at the looming structure. They had orders to investigate the area where the light had been reported. Shikaku had never been one to be wrong. He blinked as he watched the kunoichi get to her feet and promptly smack Naruto upon the head causing him to cross his arms and look away. Itachi shut his eyes and briefly wondered how these two Nin came to be apprenticed under the Sanin. He could admit that they were strong; even if they were childish in some of their ways.

"We will enter and scout the area," Itachi finally announced, dark eyes already focused on the mansion.

Naruto stood up and popped his shoulders as he laughed, "Hopefully this won't be completely boring."

Sakura sighed as she readjusted her fingerless gloves and clenched her hands. Satisfied that they wouldn't be coming off she looked to Naruto who merely grinned at her. Itachi lifted a hand and then they vanished in a blur. It wasn't until they were next to the gates that noticed something odd. Sakura approached the iron gates and ran her fingers over the oddly carved words in the metal.

"Here rests the City of Death," Sakura read out.

"That makes no sense," Naruto grumbled as he moved closer to inspect the gates. He flicked the bar and it made a 'thud' noise.

Itachi kept his gaze fixed on the building ahead of them as he took in his surroundings. As far as he could tell, none had been upon this land in a long time. For that he was grateful; Naruto's orange jumpsuit stuck out in the darkness like a target. He wondered why Kakashi had never made the boy dress more sensible, or better yet the Hokage. Naruto jumped and landed upon the gate; dead vines crunching under his feet as he dropped to the other side. Itachi and Sakura followed him with ease each amazed at what they saw.

Itachi assumed that this entrance must have once been a beautiful garden, but now it was a desolate land. Sakura grumbled as a flash of blue consumed her hands and she cut through the thorn brush that consumed the land. The land was overrun by thousands of vines with thorns. It didn't matter that they were dead; the thorns were still sharp. Sakura took another swipe with her chakra scalpels and cleared a path. Naruto's chuckles caused her to glare at the blonde.

"You sure do hate roses, eh Sakura?" Naruto chuckled.

A glowing hand swiped above his head cutting off a lock of blonde as she calmly said, "I also hate bad jokes."

Naruto held up his hands as a sign of peace and shook his head. He didn't want to get into a fight and chance being thrown into the thorn bushes. Granted, the Kyuubi healed him, but it was still painfully annoying to get such embarrassing injuries. Sakura rolled her eyes and saw that Itachi was already approaching the gates of the castle. His slender hand reached out and she narrowed her eyes; there was more writing upon the door.

"The House of Izanami," Itachi read off.

"The Izanami Clan?" Sakura questioned as she crossed the distance and studied the name carved into the door. "I thought the Izanami Clan was just a legend."

"They are," Itachi assured, but the evidence under his hand suggested otherwise.

"What's the Izanami clan?" Naruto finally interrupted.

"A foolish legend," Itachi calmly assured.

"Legend or not," Naruto grumbled. "I still want to know what it is!"

Itachi softly frowned as he motioned for Sakura to open the door. She gave a nod and poked the lock right out of the door with a chakra charged motion. The door groaned as it slowly slid backwards into the castle, leaving them staring into more darkness.

"I've got this!" Naruto assured as he held up his hand.

A ball of blue chakra swirled into life illuminating they space they stood in. A sound of awe escaped the blonde as he once more gazed into a sea of thorns. It was odd to see such an overgrowth of flora in any area; especially inside such a mansion where the windows weren't broken and the door still locked. Sakura shifted her foot and turned her awed gaze to the floor which was splintered with cracks where thorned vines had sprung forth.

"I don't sense any other chakra signatures," Sakura announced causing Itachi to glance at her.

"Then Shikaku is an old geezer!" Naruto loudly proclaimed and laughed, he loved being right.

It sounded like a pebble falling down stairs; soft clicks and clacks skipping until a final clack echoed in the darkness. The sound caused Naruto to tense as he squinted and looked around for the cause of the noise.

"The Izanami legend isn't about ghosts…right?" Naruto nervously questioned.

"It's about a clan that consumes their enemies!" Sakura snapped. "So shut it!"

"Both of you, quiet!" Itachi hissed as he took in the surroundings.

There was nothing but thorns in the way and they would never be able to do any recon if they couldn't see. His dark eyes searched the room for answers and he smirked when he saw a candle chandelier above them. He hoped the candles still had wicks as he made a few seals and puffed up his cheeks. The fire warmed his throat as he spat small marble sized balls at the candles. Sakura's horrified gasped filled the silence as the room was illuminated. As he continued to illuminate the room he could see that the ceiling was made of stained glass that was twisted with various mixtures of pinks to dark violet; a swirling chaos of colors.

Itachi ceased his candle task and finally took in the room. The vines in this huge hall were bright green with life; the thorns vibrantly strong as they stood out against their rows. It was then that he caught sight of something odd; a shriveled hand was sticking out of a mass of knotted vines and thorns. His eyes took in the peeling ivory paint of the walls and the faded gold of the borders. There was a mirror ahead of them that was shattered; pieces lay scattered around a grand throne of gold with torn crimson material. He spotted the body that lay resting over the armrest of the throne a shriveled hand lay limp and reaching for the floor. There was no reaching the throne with the sea of thorns that rest between them.

The room was fairly large and to have this much flora was quite a feat. It crawled along the walls and up to the ceiling. The vines encircled pillars and tore up paintings. There were bodies scattered within the vines and some vines growing from out the bodies.

"This is disgusting," Sakura muttered as she pointed out something distance. Naruto snorted, but giggled as Itachi turned his gaze.

Two more shriveled bodies rested in the distance, but they were embracing each other and standing upright as green vines entangled them. Vaguely, it looked the corpse dressed in black had a hand on the coral beings rear. Whatever had happened here had taken place at an in opportune moment.

"Should I cut it down?" Sakura questioned.

Itachi gave a nod and her hands summoned forth her chakra scalpels. She glanced ahead and realized that he hadn't given her a destination. Not bothering to ask; she decided she wanted to move toward the throne. Quickly, she began hacking away the plants careful to not scratch her skin. It was only thorns, but something set her nerves on fire with worry at the thought of being scratched by the thorns. Soon enough a path was cleared to throne and she let her chakra scalpels ebb away as she gazed upon the throne.

There were four small, yet wide steps that led a right up to the chair where the corpse was at. Sakura could clearly see that the runner than led up to the chair; though torn and worn with age that it had once been a soft pink. She could also clearly see that the thorns were embedded into the skin of what she could now identify as a woman.

"She looks like a princess," Naruto pointed out as he approached the throne.

He had voiced their thoughts. She wasn't dressed in any style of Konoha nor did she look as if she were a type of Kage. Her outfit was scanty and yet it fully covered everything. The sleeveless dress had to only reach just a bit above her knees; it dark violet colors were offset by the pink peonies. There was a collar attached to the dress that covered her neck was lined by a dark pink. This corpse didn't have a crown, but a silver band intricately of woven metals twisted the front of her in what looked like a bat shape, but where a body should sit rested a gem of pink. It was odd, but he could make out a pattern of ebony scales lining her shoulders.

Naruto was the one to move closer and peer into her face; his crystal eyes scrutinizing her sunken face and dry lips. Once he was satisfied that she was truly dead he stood up and glanced to the right and noted there were no halls, but two staircases that twisted to the second floor.

"There's no symbol of their allegiance," Itachi pointed out as he studied a few of the corpses.

"Wow," Sakura murmured as she stood next to the throne and gazed at the way they had come. "Look at the wall."

Itachi shifted his gaze and his eyes widened. Behind the throne rested a mirror, but in front at the entrances was a life sized portrait of the room to every last detail, but unlike reality; the people in the painting looked alive. The woman that was dead upon the throne sat with crossed legs and a goblet of crimson within her palm. Her sapphire eyes stared out into the room and smile curving her pink lips. Beside her rested a child with auburn hair and lively green eyes leaning into the touch of her free hand. Itachi could make what appeared to various servants and occupants all painted standing within the room and completing various tasks.

"It's undamaged," Naruto pointed out as he jumped halfway back to the painting and continued toward it.

He tilted his head in curiosity as his hand twitched and then reached out. Gently, he traced a few details of the painting wondering if it was wall or some type of material. He failed to notice a single thorn embedded in the heart of the woman upon the throne and as he ran his fingers over the material he pricked his finger. He softly grunted and pulled his hand back to stare at the small smeared blood upon his digit. His eyes darted to the painting to see that the thorn that he pricked himself upon softly pulse.

"What could've killed them?" Sakura muttered in confusion.

"An attack from the village of Kuni," Itachi had suggested.

"They aren't known for involving themselves in wars outside their borders," Sakura pointed out as she placed her glowing green hand upon the chest of the corpse queen. Maybe she could discover something about their conditions. Her attention was drawn upward as the room went cold and a breeze stirred her hair. Eyes narrowed, she noticed the drawn lips of the corpse and the elongated canine teeth.

Sakura carefully reached between the thorns to grip the vines that embedded themselves in the skin. Her fingers released the plant when she felt a dull thrum echoing within the plant. Itachi oddly stared at her as she stepped back. Something within her felt wrong at the situation as she kept her gaze upon the corpse.

"Hey guys…"

Naruto's nervous voice caused Sakura and Itachi to glance at their teammate as he slowly moved away from the painting. The thorns around the area were pulsing as the vines quivered. The flora seemed to take on a life of their own as they began to twist.

"A jutsu that's still active!" Sakura called out, confusion and fear evident.

"There's no chakra," Itachi calmly informed as the thorned vines twisted and gathered in clumps and pulsed.

Naruto cursed as he dodged a mass of vines. A thorn caught his palm and sliced into his skin. Glaring at the plant, he lunged backward and landed next to the stiff forms of his teammates. Itachi quickly made seals and both teens grinned as he brought his hand to his mouth deeply inhaled. When he exhaled a ball of fire exploded forth and consumed the slithering vines. They winced at the sounds of the vines popping and hissing. Instead of seeing the plants wither and dry up; blood bubbled up from the thorns.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted as he sneered in disgust.

Whatever had happened in this place wasn't anything good. Sakura could only assume that these thorns had dried the occupants of their blood by the way they coiled so tightly against the skin. Sakura grimaced as the vines clenched deeper into the skin, tearing the dried corpses. The vines suddenly quivered and they watched with wide eyes as they shot forward in a wave. Itachi and Sakura jumped backwards. Naruto went to move and stumbled against the throne; his bleeding hand smacked the corpse in the face. His eyes widened as the vines began to descend upon him. Sakura screamed his name and he decided to try something. He tugged his hand away from the corpse determined to destroy these plants.

His eyes widened when his hand didn't come forward. Glancing over his shoulder he realized he felt a something pointed probing at his wounded hand. His crystal blue eyes widened as he watched the corpse press its mouth over his bleeding slit.

Dark sapphire eyes lifted and stared him in the eyes as it continued to suck. Naruto did the only thing possible; he screamed. The girlish tone echoed in the hall to Sakura and Itachi's surprise. They watched the corpse twist and saw the thorns tighten as if to restrain the thing. A growl echoed in the room; the vibration echoing through his palm as he heard the corpse hiss.

"Not again!" Naruto felt his blood run cold as the creature stared up at him with intelligent eyes. A curl twisted upon its dried lips as it questioned, "Ready for some fun, human?"

It wasn't chakra and it was something they had never felt before. Itachi clearly remembered what a Chakra Beast felt like when not contained in a host. This energy was darker than anything he had ever recalled feeling. The creature manifested energy in a visible glow of off white that consumed her being. He watched as she arched her chest forward; the vines shriveled and her body began to restore. She tore the remains from her body and stood; pushing Naruto away in the process.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was seeing. As the seconds ticked by the corpse was reanimating into a young looking woman with wrath clearly upon her face. She turned her gaze to Naruto and before they could react; her slender fingers were tangled in his hair and she lifted him as if he were the lightest thing on the planet.

"I will have my revenge for this blasphemy against the Izanami clan!" She called out.

Itachi reacted first as he withdrew a kunai. He saw the way her face was twisted in rage and saw her mouth open wide; her canines elongated. He attacked and she caught the kunai in the palm of her hand without dropping Naruto. She flicked the kunai away and tossed Naruto to the side as she caught Itachi by the fist aimed at her face. Her lips curled into a cruel smirk and he saw her gaze flicker briefly to the still present thorns.

"I won't bite," she cooed to him as she tugged him forward. "Hard." And then she dug her fangs into his wrist, clamping down like a starved animal.

"What the hell!" Naruto shouted as he got to his feet.

"Itachi!" Sakura screamed.

His eyes went wide and he slammed his hand against the side of her head attempting to dislodge her to no avail. Without releasing her hold upon his wrist; her eyes focused upon the vines. Holding up an open palm she grinned against his ravaged flesh and pulled away; blood flowing freely as she stepped forward.

"Perish!"

The vines suddenly stopped their attack and merely shriveled. It was like time had caught up to them and demanded payment. The woman loudly laughed as she watched the things that invaded her home die. She scoffed at the weak plants and kicked a piece from the throne. Her eyes searched her castle and she sighed at the destruction she saw. Faintly, her nose twitched and she turned her attention to the humans. The blonde was standing between the boy she had bitten and the girl trying to heal his wound. No matter how much of the healing chakra she used; it was futile.

"Do you want your friend to die?" She calmly questioned and saw the blonde snarl at her.

"It won't heal," Sakura worriedly muttered.

"Of course it won't heal!" The woman derided with a proud smirk. "My bite is poisonous!"

"Leave me and report back!" Itachi ordered as his eyes glazed.

Naruto clenched the kunai as he watched the petite woman take a bare step forward. Her hips swayed and he was vaguely reminded of a serpent before it struck. Her tongue ran across her bloodied lips as she stared at him.

"I can heal him," she softly promised.

"Leave!" Itachi ordered as Sakura tried to apply more pressure upon the wound.

"How?" Sakura cried.

The woman took another step and saw Naruto's muscles tense. She rolled her eyes and assured, "If I wanted you dead, it would be so."

She calmly moved past Naruto and came to kneel in front of the bleeding Itachi and shaken pinkette. Idly, she scented the air and shut her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine. Her eyes opened and Sakura froze at the sight of the sapphire gaze; her pupils reminded her of a cat's pupil. She lifted her index finger to her mouth and slit the tip upon her fang. A drop of crimson welled to the surface and she grinned.

"What shall my price be for saving him?" The woman honestly questioned, gaze directed at Sakura.

"What?"

"It's your fault! I'll kill…"

"His life is leaving him…speak a prize," the woman softly sang with a fanged smirk.

"Anything!" Sakura shot back to Naruto's outraged cry.

"Blood of my blood," she softly murmured as she reached out and let the drop fall from her finger and into his wound.

Silence consumed the room as everything went silent. A smirk of triumph lit the woman's face as she watched the boy hiss and squirm as his flesh began to knit together. She reached out and smoothed a hand along his face; gaining his gaze.

"Rest."

Sakura supported the suddenly limp Itachi and helped ease him to the floor. She checked his wound to find it sealed with angry red flesh. Relief spread through her as she realized that Itachi would be safe. A cold hand grasped her wrist and fear filled her being as she stared at the strange woman with crusted blood upon her face.

"Sakura!" Naruto protested.

"Silence!" The woman snapped at Naruto, literally baring her fangs. Her features softened as she spoke to Sakura, "I need you to awaken a few friends of mine."

"How?" Sakura nervously questioned.

She was steered over the remains of the dead thorns; they crunched under her boots and turned to ash under the woman's feet. They came to the upright corpses strangely embracing.

"Just a small drop," she whispered.

Sakura's eyes focused on the smeared blood of the woman's face and panic set in. The woman gently cooed at her and assured, "Nothing but a drop and I shall do the rest."

She winced as the woman pricked her finger. A glance at Naruto and saw him tense, but she stared at the dried bodies. It was with a brave step and fearful pounding heart that Sakura reached out her bleeding finger and smeared it along the tongues of both corpses. The woman grinned and griped Sakura by her wrist and dragged her to a collapses body upon the floor. Sakura repeated the process and Kagome pulled her back.

"Who are you?" Sakura questioned as she stepped back toward her teammates.

She honestly smirked and replied, "I am a woman scorned seeking revenge." The woman then turned her gaze back to the fallen corpses and announced, "Hear me!" She licked the dried blood from her lips and continued, "Blood of my blood! The Flesh of my flesh! I, Kagome, Izanami clan matriarch call you!"

These people were dead; nothing was going to happen. Sakura kept repeating that as she reached out and gripped Naruto's hand. He gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Rise!"

The room remained silent, but they knew it a facade for what was to come. A groan filled the room and Kagome kneeled to the fallen being on the floor. She slit her palm and squeezed the blood onto its face. Quickly, she moved to the other figures that were withering. She smeared the blood across their faces and the two ninja could only watch as the bodies reformed faster than Kagome.

The two embracing figures pulled apart; each male and female. Brown and royal purple eyes focused on Kagome; despite the tattered state of their clothes, the fell to one knee and bowed their head.

"My Dominion," they reverently whispered.

It wasn't until the last figure raised that Sakura and Naruto tensed. The golden gaze was alert and focused upon them. His features were predatory, but he shifted and his ivory hair moved with the motion as he got to both knees and stared at Kagome.

"Dominion," he evenly said, voice void of emotions. "Your will be my own."

"Sango, Miroku," Kagome spoke as she gestured at the two forms that nodded. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome turned her gaze to the predator on his knees. "We will seek revenge."

"What of the humans?" Sango questioned; brown eyes upon them as she smirked.

Kagome reached up and tapped her lip before laughing; she spoke, "They will be treated as we have always treated them."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes:<span>

Notes: There was no Uchiha Massacre and Minato Namikaze is the Fourth Hokage. The Nine-tails attack was stopped and the Chakra beast successfully sealed inside Naruto by Hiruzen Sarutobi sacrifice; so he's dead.

The Uchiha clan issues will be explained as the story continues.

Yes, Madara Uchiha is running free with his little band of men.

Orochimaru is dead; just because I'm sick of him

This is going to be a Kagome and Harem fic and the Harem will include; Itachi, Naruto, Sakura (no yuri, you'll understand) and some others I've yet to decide

Much thanks and love for reading!

And all concerns will be answered if you choose to comment and/or ask!


	2. Tickory Tock Tic

…2…

* * *

><p><em>Sapphire eyes stared on in curiosity. The object was silver; it's weight nothing heavier than a plump apple. The metal was cold in her hand, but the strangest thing was the ticking. She lifted the object to her ears and listened.<em>

_Tickory…Tock…Tock…Tock…Tick…._

_It was repetitive rhythm, but it was still soothing. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to be lulled by the passing of time. Each second was ticking away, but she enjoyed the soothing sound._

_"Stop acting so childish."_

_The ticking was pushed to the background as her sister's voice cut through her reprieve. She lifted her head and flattened her dress as she remained seated. Her sister stood in the doorway; grey eyes carefully studying her appearance._

_"I was enthralled," Kagome softly admitted._

_"You were wasting your time."_

_Kagome frowned, "That was a bad joke, Kikyo."_

_"It was truth."_

_Kagome clenched the pocket watch in her hand; it wasn't a waste if she truly enjoyed the time spent. Kikyo uncrossed her arms and sighed as she approached her younger sister. The pocket watch was something of a family heirloom; or junk in her opinion._

_"Today we meet with other clan," Kikyo softly reminded. "With the constant wars; they want to form an alliance."_

_"I don't like the priest!" Kagome declared as she looked away. Her fingers idly traced the design upon the pocket watch; her clan's symbol. _

_Tick…Tickory…Tock…_

_Kagome scowled as she pressed her finger roughly onto the design of the partway eclipsed sun. She didn't understand what was so important about this other clan, supposedly they had a member dubbed Sage that might actually do something about that Chakra beast. Kikyo's fingers gently reached out and brushed Kagome's cheek drawing her gaze._

_"Like him or not; we have to maintain order."_

_Kagome understood why her sister, Kikyo would make a wonderful Dominion. Her sister had ways of dealing with situations calmly. Kagome smiled._

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha swore that it felt as if his hand was burning off at the wrist. It wasn't until he heard voices drifting in the darkness around that he realized that the burning sensation was gone. He deeply inhaled and confusion settled in his mind.<p>

'Weren't we in an abandoned castle?'

He smelt roasted meat and scented various fruits that were simmering in sugar. His mouth began to salivate at the scents as he slowly opened his dark eyes. The first thing he saw was that there was a plate sitting in front of his face; the white ridge sitting precariously close to his nose. Itachi sat up and all conversation at the table died off and he found himself the center of four gazes. He took notice that they were no longer in the hall and this room held no thorns or vines. The oak table was elaborately covered by various dishes of roasted meats and fruits; even pies.

His dark eyes darted to the woman lazily lying in her chair with a foot propped on the arm and the other hanging off. Her sapphire eyes shone in amusement as she smiled at him. Itachi blinked as he realized that was the woman that had mauled his arm and she was smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto called out. "Try the boar!"

He didn't care about the feast and couldn't find anything wrong with Naruto talking about food since all he did was eat. Instead, he let his gaze wander to his wrists and he found both looking perfectly normal.

"I apologize."

Itachi glanced up and saw the woman arch a brow at him as if something was the matter with him. He was fine; at least he hoped so since he had to currently be hallucinating.

"I try not to eat the humans that enter my domain," Kagome softly assured him with a giggle as if it were the funniest joke. "So, I do apologize for munching you!"

He felt a soft hand touch his bare arm and he twitched as he found himself gazing into Sakura's concerned gaze. If she were here than he couldn't be insane; because Sakura was one of the most logical people he knew.

"Kagome healed you," Sakura softly assured. "And she saved us from the thorns."

Naruto held up his hand speaking with his mouth full, "Her saliva heals!"

"Idiot!" Kagome hissed as her face turned red. "I'm not a dog!"

"Then," Itachi began and paused. He couldn't believe this was real. This dining hall had no appearance of age and the food wasn't an illusion. "What are you?"

Kagome didn't bother to sit up, but held out her hand. The silver haired man with the slit pupils resting in golden eyes handed her fork with a bit of meat upon it. She tentatively chewed before motioning to the apple pie with childlike glee. Once she swallowed, she brightly beamed at him and showed off her fangs.

"I am Kagome, the Dominion and Matriarch of the Izanami clan," Kagome introduced as she took the offered slice of pie.

"Is there a difference?" Itachi found himself blurting.

Kagome nodded, "A Dominion of Izanami is usually the wisest member that the Matriarch and Patriarch seek all answers from. A Dominion also has all power over the clan; basically the final say."

"But," Itachi interrupted. "What are you?"

Fangs glistening under the candlelight, Kagome replied with a single word, "Vampire." He noticed her silver haired companion roll his golden eyes. Kagome swatted her hand him and muttered, "Stop fussing Sesshoumaru."

"This, Sesshoumaru, does not fuss," he evenly replied. His gaze slid to Itachi and he added, "Dominion likes to be childish, but we are also known as: Remnants."

Kagome pouted, "Spoilsport."

Itachi noticed that this conversation didn't bother Naruto's consumption, but Sakura was idly picking at her food and listening. He pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered if he truly was losing sanity and if these two were truly okay with the situation.

"Maybe you should elaborate," Sesshoumaru suggested, a hand waved toward them in urging.

"Fine, fine," Kagome muttered and righted herself in her seat. "What do you know about the Izanami clan?"

"They were rumored to be undefeated; even time couldn't beat them," Sakura replied before biting into a roasted potato.

"They were rumored to be founders of the first forbidden jutsu," Itachi added.

"Do you recall which one?" Kagome questioned.

"Just the basic theory;" Itachi answered.

"A forbidden jutsu?" Naruto questioned with his head tilted.

"Very forbidden," Kagome confirmed. "My sister was the one that invented the 'Remnant Jutsu' and cursed our family."

"Then why call yourselves all those other things?" Sakura quickly questioned with wide and confused eyes.

"Because," Kagome drawled. "The jutsu my sister used cursed the entire clan; it is like a Kekkai Genkai, only it's like a plague. It spreads and ensnares those outside the clan with proper conditions. It is born within each clan member; but can activate at any moment."

"How does it spread?" Sakura curiously asked.

"Blood of my blood and flesh of my flesh," Kagome softly replied; eyes dull with the answer.

The pinkette stood up and looked to Itachi; to his confusion. Kagome shook with laughter and replied, "Conditions! He must consume my blood!"

Itachi's eyes widened as understanding dawned upon him. That was how she had saved his life; by using her blood upon his wound. Naruto set his fork down and reclined in his seat; finally full.

"So why do you drink blood and eat food?" Naruto questioned as he eyed her. "I thought vampires couldn't eat food."

"Blood enacts the jutsu, refreshes in a sense, and we enjoy the taste of home cooked meals," Kagome replied with a lazy shrug. "We can survive on blood alone; but like I said. I don't like eating my guests and food is not deplorable."

With that sentence ended, she took a bite of her pie and sighed. Life was good as long as she had pie.

"What are the details of this jutsu?" Itachi questioned as he watched her pause in mid bite and decided better and took the bite. With slow, deliberate chews she softly hummed as she thought over his question.

Kagome swallowed and replied, "Obviously, we can't die." Sesshoumaru snorted, earning a glare from her. "Fine, we can die but it's _very_ hard."

"Is that why the others won't revive?" Sakura softly questioned and kept her gaze upon her plate.

Kagome saddened, all humor gone as she answered, "They are dead."

"So," Naruto suddenly spoke. "What are you going to do now?"

Kagome opened her mouth when suddenly an apple was shoved in. Her eyes went wide and Miroku chuckled as he held it in place. They had already been introduced to the other two clan members. Sango was actually a true member of the Izanami clan; it was Miroku that was married in. His violet eyes shone with mischief as Sango shook her head, brown eyes amused.

"Dominion means to say that we will search for a place to settle," Miroku smoothly interjected.

At the odd looks he received he turned his gaze to Sesshoumaru. With a clap of his hands, they watched the illusion fall away. Everything was fake save for the food that was still fresh upon the table. The walls were peeling and the carpets were covered in the ash of vines. Sakura felt her skin crawl when she noticed a corpse sitting in the corner. She had just been eating and to such a close thing. Kagome's foot came around and nailed Miroku in the side of the head causing him to release her. She went to spit the apple out, but Sango covered the fruit and held it in her mouth.

"Once we settle; we will search out our missing clan members and then we will hunt the traitors," Sango finished as Miroku gave her a thumbs up.

Sango pulled the apple free and Kagome glared at her friend before looking away. She wiped her mouth free of apple remains and sighed. Itachi slowly blinked; he hadn't seen through the illusion. He had trained in some of the best illusions and he couldn't see past the one created. It was decided; these people were dangerous and had to be dealt with.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm that spoke volumes of trouble. "My dad, the Hokage would love to meet you!"

Kagome tilted her head and asked, "A Senju?"

"Nope; Minato Namikaze!" Naruto proudly stated. "You should come to Konoha and see if he can do anything to help!"

"You are a fool," Sesshoumaru softly rumbled. "You don't invite a fox into a hare's den."

"Huh?" Naruto asked and scratched his head. "We don't have any pets."

Sakura smacked herself in the face and shook her head. She honestly loved her teammate like a brother, but she couldn't believe how dense he could be. A quick peek from between her fingers and she could see the normally calm Itachi glaring at the blonde in anger. At this point in time she believed that even Kiba would get the analogy. After all they had witnessed, it was stupid for Naruto to invite them into their village.

Naruto gave a bright smile which Sakura recognized as he declared, "You're a good person." He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck as he added, "You may be like a mosquito, but you're still nice." He motioned to Itachi, "You didn't have to, but you saved Itachi."

Kagome remained silent as she stared at the young man in curiosity. She smirked; she remembered a time when good intentions meant well. That had died the day her clan had been betrayed. Yet; such trust and innocence hadn't graced these walls in such a very, very long time.

"Just because we refrain from acting like monsters, doesn't make us any less monstrous," Kagome calmly pointed out.

He tilted his head and stated, "Then you can have my blood."

Sesshoumaru would've smacked himself in the face; but settled for simply wincing at the proclamation. There was a reason why the Izanami clan lived in solitude. It wasn't because they were not social but because of the underlying want for blood was always just beneath the skin. The hunger and lust gnawed at their insides no matter how much food they consumed. He wondered if Kagome would deny them chance to enter Konoha. Miroku groaned as he pulled himself up to a sitting position and arched a brow at the blonde.

"Any admittance without the Hokage's permission will be seen as an act of war," Itachi calmly and sharply declared.

Kagome lazily smiled and Sesshoumaru watched the human; the one that acted as leader. It was good to the know team wasn't lead by an idiot. He didn't agree with going into human territory because granted; their control was good, but they had been asleep for a very long time.

Practice makes perfect and they hadn't had practice in a long time. And if their Dominion's control was weak then their control would be weak.

"Then I guess, your return home will be very lonely," Kagome sighed as she pushed her seat back and stood. Her strides were long as she moved to stand behind the Ninja. Everyone but Naruto tensed as she stood over Sakura and took a strand of pink in her hand.

"Sakura will not be able to return with you," Kagome calmly pointed out.

Itachi was to his; feet chair slamming into the wall behind him as he glared at the woman. Sesshoumaru was already on the table with the tip of his sword pressed into Itachi's neck in warning. Kagome only continued to smile on in amusement at the display.

'Males,' she thought with a grin.

"What do you want Sakura for?" Naruto suspiciously questioned, eyes squinted and lips pouting.

Kagome reached out and pinched his cheeks; he was such an adorable young man! She smirked as she pulled away and then placed her hands back upon Sakura's shoulders. Her gaze turned back to Itachi as she asked.

"How important is integrity?"

Itachi blinked; he had been expecting a threat or maybe something dramatically expressed. The woman kept her dark eyes upon him.

"It is everything."

"Sakura made a deal with me," Kagome calmly pointed. "If I were to save you then she would pay a price; which she named anything."

"But she helped awaken your friends," Naruto pointed out as he motioned to the other three. Sango and Miroku grinned.

Kagome clicked her tongue and they all got a glimpse of her dainty fangs before she smugly notified, "This world is now estranged to me because of the time passed. I mean to take Sakura as my personal..." Kagome paused and waved her hand about as if searching for a proper word. "Aide." She scoffed as she elaborated, "A life for a life type deal." Kagome tapped Naruto on the head to silence him as she stated, "And these three have no lives."

"You wound me so," Miroku sighed as Sango rolled her eyes.

"And what need have you for an aide?" Itachi tightly asked.

Kagome ticked off the reasons on her fingers as listed: "She's cute, she can defend herself, and I need someone that can guide us in this new world."

"When we're you last awake?" Naruto curiously questioned.

Kagome brought her thumb to her lip as she thought this over. There was no doubt that she remembered the Sage, she shivered at the thought of his creepy eyes. The man was also so serious and then he went on to have those kids; both of them were brat's in her opinion. If they weren't arguing about their beliefs they were always physically fighting.

Kagome sighed; in the end, she guessed that the younger brat had done right. She smirked; "I remember meeting the Sage and the last thing I saw was the birth of his grandchildren."

"You're old," Naruto muttered earning a glare.

Kagome nodded her head and slyly mused, "I'm sure there are other's out there that would like our alliance."

Their looks darkened and Kagome could only assume that something bad was going on in the world. The conflict in Itachi's eyes amused her as he continued to gaze at her. After another moment, he stepped back and Sesshoumaru sheathed his weapon. Itachi calmly looked to the Izanami clan member's and came to a decision. He didn't trust these strange beings and he would rather keep them close then to let them sway into the current rising enemies hands. It was a dangerous situation, but he doubted that he could take down these four beings. His only hope was that the Hokage knew what to do.

"Naruto." It was his only choice. He doubted that Sakura would be allowed to leave and he didn't wish to leave her behind. "Alert the Hokage…"

"I've got it!" Naruto shouted as he pushed out of his sit. His excited blue eyes landed on Kagome as he assured, "You'll love Konoha!"

With that announcement; the boy rushed away in a blur. Kagome turned her gaze to Itachi and he saw her nose twitch.

"You need a bath," Kagome suddenly declared with a smirk. "You smell of blood, death, and dirt."

Itachi glared at her. If he offended it was her fault, she was the one that tore into his wrist with no restraint. It was when she turned her back to him that he finally realized what the ebony scales were. They ran up her neck and along her back; it was another form of defense that he was surprised at how prepared she seemed to be for battle. Her eyes inspected Sakura's outfit and she smirked at well. Kagome turned her gaze back to Itachi.

"You two may clean up before we set out for Konoha," Kagome offered with a smile. Sakura glanced down and noticed her gloves were stained and crusted with blood. "Plus, I don't want an aide looking like a stray."

Sakura bristled at the comparison as her fists clenched, "I apologize for actually working."

Kagome smirked; never had such luck graced her before. This young woman was perfect, all she needed was a bit of tweaking and she would be worthy of the Izanami clan. It was with some reluctance that Itachi and Sakura agreed to clean up. Sango happily showed them to the place that they could wash up and mentioned that she would quickly freshen the area up before they went in. Miroku moved and took a seat as did Sesshoumaru.

"You are of aware of who we are searching for?" Sesshoumaru calmly questioned once they were alone.

"Is it really necessary to bring ill news so quickly?" Miroku dryly questioned as golden eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Kagome sighed as she slumped in her seat and massaged her temples. "We need to rectify the situation and seek the creator of the curse."

"You saw him before you were consumed?" Miroku questioned. "I still remember."

Kagome crossed her fingers and glared at the wall as she snapped, "I will not forget his face."

"Neither shall I," Sesshoumaru assured as he kept his gaze intensely focused on her. "If he had gained enough power to overcome us all then he will be even more powerful now."

Kagome slapped her hand on the table and then heard the wood crack under the impact as she growled, "I will not be so lenient on him this time!"

She wasn't stupid; she knew that the death of those within the clan were her fault. For a century she had entertained his fancies only to have him betray her when she denied him his desires. She would uphold the rule her parents had defined.

'Respect life.'

It seemed to be pointless words; but they were words that helped her carry on despite of the effects of the 'Remnant Jutsu.' Throughout the bloodlust and dark pleasures she had immersed herself in; she had kept those worlds and used them as an anchor to pull her free from the madness. She was partially happy that the Remnant Curse would die with them, but at the same time she ached because she would never have her family back.

"Will you be able to kill your…"

"Of course!" Kagome snapped; cutting off Miroku's words. "The well being of the clan comes before my petty desires."

"It is safe to assume that he is more powerful than us," Sesshoumaru sighed.

That was trait she loved about Sesshoumaru; he was Izanami Captain of their guard. Now he was the last; but he was no less in her eyes. Sesshoumaru would always be Captain of the Guard.

"We must use any means to stop him."

Miroku scoffed and shook his head in disagreement. He was not just a man that helped Sango in the kitchen; but he was the voice of reason within the clan. The duty of maintaining the clan's traditions and morals had been a burden he welcomed. Despite his perverted ways; he was another reason the Remnant Curse had not destroyed their reason.

"If we take to his strategies then we become worse than him," Miroku reasoned with honest eyes.

"In that case," Sesshoumaru murmured. "We should only flay him a little and then drown him in his stomach acid."

Kagome stuck her tongue out and Miroku paled a bit at the threat. If Kagome was going to kill anyone he assumed it would be humanely. His eyes brightened as he tried to overcome his nausea. It wouldn't do well to just hurl on the table.

"Dominion," Miroku calmly began with a smile. "If you were to enact the Tamashii no Jutsu, then he would not be able to stand against you."

"You don't know the consequences of such a thing," Kagome lamely muttered.

Miroku smugly replied, "I do and it would be in our best interest since the clan is practically dead."

Kagome scowled and looked up. The Tamashii was another one of her family's cursed ways. It was something that was spoken of in theory, but never truly practiced. The Elders had always wanted to go farther and farther with the Jutsu's created because of what they could bring. The Remnant Jutsu was enough for herself; it was bad enough that Jutsu had permanently screwed up her genetics, life and clan. It was also the source of the problem, because it why the reason 'He' had betrayed the clan.

"Has the Tamashii Jutsu ever been used," Sesshoumaru questioned, his best interest was in keeping Kagome safe. He would rather take his chances against the enemy and keep her safe if the jutsu was dangerous.

"Yes," Kagome darkly muttered. "It was successful."

"You don't mean…"

"He used it," Kagome confirmed Miroku's suspicions.

"Is that why he betrayed us?" Sesshoumaru muttered.

Kagome lifted her saddened gaze and sighed, "No."

"Isn't the estate already gloomy?" Sango shouted as she jumped through the doorway. "Cheer up!" Miroku happily pulled her into him with a grin.

Kagome pushed the sorrow she felt somewhere within as she stood to face the two Ninja. The Tamashii Jutsu was something she had never wanted to perform for fear of it changing her to some degree. As she stared at the tw o humans she realized that she truly missed the days when she had been just a regular Priestess. Kagome moved toward the two Konoha Nin and stopped in front of Sakura. The girl wasn't taller than her; of course Kagome had always been short.

"As Dominion and Matriarch; I will bring you honor, protect you, and in return I ask for you to stand by me," Kagome suddenly announced.

"This is to fulfill my promise," Sakura softly muttered to herself. She turned her emerald eyes to Kagome and gave a firm nod. "I can only agree if you don't harm my village and friends."

Kagome smirked, "I don't see myself making an enemy of anyone you know."

"Then I will fulfill my promise," Sakura answered.

Kagome lifted her finger to her mouth and bit the tip with her fang. She then stretched out her arm and Sakura could only stare at the crimson liquid welling to the surface.

"This is my blood; for which will make you mine and I yours," Kagome firmly announced.

Itachi put a restraining hand upon Sakura's shoulder. She glanced up at Itachi and gave him a reassuring smile. With no hesitation; she pulled away and stepped toward Kagome. Before a drop of blood could spell Sakura took the bleeding digit into her mouth with ease and shut her eyes. Kagome smirked when she felt the girl's tongue brush against the pad of her finger.

"Will she become like you; outside of time?" Itachi coldly questioned.

Kagome withdrew her finger with an audible 'pop' that had Sakura turning red. She reached up and licked her finger before answering, "By taking my blood; she will gain a few attributes, but nothing that serious." As an afterthought she added, "It's more for her protection."

Itachi didn't have to question anything, he easily understood the situation. The Izanami clan had been attacked and somewhere wandering the lands there was a powerful opponent. All this understood he questioned the motive for them going into Konoha. Kagome refused to stand around anymore; it had more than a century since she had been outside the mansion and she wished to see the outside world. Purposeful strides guided her out of the room, past her throne and toward the exit. Reaching out, she grasped the handles and pulled. Her mighty tug released sunshine into the mansion and it consumed her. Her sapphire eyes widened as she heard the other's behind her and she reached up and shielded her face from the light.

When her eyes adjusted and she held out her arms and embraced the light. It had been so long since her skin had tasted light and she relished it. The scent of the garden still lingered despite the dead vines and thorns. Kagome took her first step outside and realized this was the first step in her journey; she would find and kill that traitor. Itachi was the first to step beside her and she smirked as his eyes narrowed upon her.

"I will lead the way," Itachi announced.

He saw her nostrils flare and she smugly lifted an arm and rudely pointed a finger in the direction of Konoha and stated, "I can track Naruto."

His eyes widened and her lips curled in delight at his revelation. Even if they would've escaped the mansion they were still traceable. Kagome sniffed and Itachi knew that she had all their scents somehow memorized.

"How long is the journey?" Kagome inquired instead of bragging.

"A day without rest," Itachi answered.

"Then we shall travel fast," Kagome announced.

He wasn't willing to believe that she could somehow stop time for them all. Even if she could; they would still arrived tired. It was with that doubting thought he watched Kagome beckon Sakura to her side. He saw Sango taking Miroku's hand and leaning up to brush a kiss against his cheek. Kagome realized that this was going to be awkward and she instructed Sakura to go take Sango's and Sesshoumaru's hands. She then held out her hand to Itachi and he arched a brow.

"We will transport to your village," Kagome calmly said.

"You don't know the way," Itachi reminded to which Kagome wiggled her fingers.

"I will use your memories to guide us; such as Sesshoumaru will do through Sakura," Kagome explained.

Her explanation did nothing to calm him. In fact; his expression became very guarded and she realized the issue; human's and privacy. She waved her unextended about as if the subject was nothing.

"I won't pry," Kagome assured.

"I don't trust you," Itachi simply said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "We will meet at the village gates; now go."

Itachi turned and watched as Sesshoumaru nodded. Three signs were made with the use of his free hand and then he watched as darkness consumed them and they shot off together. He heard Sakura squeak.

"I have just sent your teammate off with three still hungry vampires," Kagome reminded and chuckled. She offered her hand, "Would you like to catch up."

"You are a foul creature," Itachi blandly said. He knew the threat was idle; because she had already stated that they didn't eat guests and she had already put a tight rein upon the others.

Kagome lifted her chin and smirked; she had been called worse. Yet, he still took her hand and she giggled, "Would you like to copy this jutsu?"

His eyes widened marginally and she stepped forward. Once more; he was reminded that she didn't move like a human. Her steps were against air and smooth as she suddenly appeared. It was like nothing had been disturbed in her travels. Kagome then wrapped a hand into his vest and pulled him down toward him. Her fangs smashed against lips causing pain; it was like he had been punched in the mouth.

_Jiten no Jutsu… _

Kagome's voice was clearly spoken within his mind; it was a gentle whisper and unlike the force she displayed. He was honestly surprised at the gentleness she handled him with; that was until his lips throbbed from the force of her kiss. His eyes widened as she pulled away, but kept a hold of him. The darkness overcame them; it was a darkness that he felt that no light could break through. Just as soon as the darkness consumed it broke and they were standing outside the gates of Konoha. She wasn't holding him anymore and glanced around to see Sakura lift a hand and wave. The other three Remnants were gazing at the gate as if it were the most interesting thing.

"The village founded by the Sage's bloodline," Miroku sighed as he smirked. "Amazing."

What was even more amazing was the ten ANBU that surrounded them. All it took was a quick sniff and she could tell that two of the ANBU were related to Itachi and the other's she couldn't distinguish; only gender. The gates of Konoha gave a groan and she tilted her head and watched as they were pulled backwards and opened. She recognized the blonde ninja's bright smile as he held up two fingers in a sign of peace. Beside him stood an adult version that looked exactly like Naruto; except his features were sharper, his eyes were softer in color and he didn't have that air of stupidity about him.

"Your father is the Hokage," Kagome mumbled; a bit surprised.

"You bet!" Naruto gushed.

Kagome bowed, but made sure to keep her eyes upon those around her. She wasn't going to be foolish and risk her remaining family members. The Hokage gazed at her with a calculating stare and took in those around her in silence.

"Greeting Hokage," Kagome introduced giving a small smile. Her fangs showed, making her look a bit intimidating. "I have come to seek an audience."

"Naruto informs me that you healed his Captain," the Hokage calmly stated. "That you even saved his team."

Kagome admitted, "It was Naruto who awoke me."

She could sense that the masked ninjas were tense but the Hokage remained calm. The Hokage too in the surrounding areas and looked to Itachi only to not be able to read his features. Sakura was calm and gently had her hands folded in front of skirt and her emerald gaze upon Kagome. It seemed that there was something interesting going on.

"The Izanami clan history is nothing but rumors," The Hokage calmly stated. "Legends of your clan aren't promising."

Kagome wanted to chuckle, but figured that would be taken darkly. Instead, she fisted a hand and held it over her heart as she honestly said, "I hold no ill will towards your village, but there is a threat." She paused to make sure that her words sunk it. "It is a threat that managed to kill about who you see from the Izanami clan; and he still walks these lands."

"And you come to Konoha why?" The Hokage firmly asked.

"Your village holds the bloodline of the Sage; a man I respect and that always did right," Kagome calmly explained. "This threat will come for your village." She honestly believed that because the Sage was partially responsible for his almost demise. He would seek out those that might be descendants, but he would destroy this village.

"How are you sure?" The Hokage questioned; not quite sure what to make of this woman.

She held her head high like a ruler. Those that stood behind her were called to attention as she looked him in the eyes. Her pupils; he noted were animalistic like a dog's. Her voice was firm as she declared her reason.

"As surely as I feel drawn to this village; he will feel drawn to destroy."

The Fourth Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze saw something in the woman standing before him. He didn't know much of her clan, but she bore the same look as his wife; in her eyes there was a fierce determination.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

Thank you all for taking an interest in this! I happen to love Sakura as much as I love Kikyo and will not be villian-nizing them in this story. Sakura will be paired with someone in the harem and it will be someone from the Inuyasha-verse (I'm not saying ;p). The Akatsuki will have an appearance. That's if I make it that far (sigh)

Like I said:

Kagome and Itachi x Naruto x Sakura x ? x

Vocab:  
>Tamashii means soulspirit  
>Jiten means point in time; specific<p>

Much thanks and glad you've enjoyed!

Questions, comments, and please leave them.


End file.
